Before and After
by WholeNewAnimal
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger establish an unlikely friendship as the war reaches its climax, but could they ever be more than friends? A/N please review x


Chapter 1

Severus Snape paused before walking into the potions classroom. He mentally scolded himself for it, but he had to prepare himself, in case _she_ was already in there. The one student, who seemed to have suddenly acquired a mysterious hold over him. Hermione Granger. Ever since he had rescued her from the clutches of Fenrir Greyback, who had been about to have his hideous way with her. The feeling in his gut that had appeared when he thought of her and harm was causing him restless nights. He was struggling not to admit to himself that he cared for her. If he admitted it, even to himself, then his feelings would become more real. As long as he pretended that nothing had changed in the way he thought about her, that the traitorous thoughts that entered his brain whilst he was lying in bed were completely meaningless, he would be fine. _She's a student. She's a student_. _She's a student_. Was the mantra that ran through his brain during the day, when his resolve was strong. Despite this, he had begun to dread teaching the seventh years. Every time she looked at him, eager for fresh knowledge, or raised her hand, ready to give a perfect answer, he felt his heart jump in his chest. The girl was definitely a distraction.

Hermione sighed. She felt guilty about skiving potions but the flashes of emotion she had been seeing behind the potion master's normally steely gaze had been making her feel distinctly uncomfortable and after another nightmare filled night she just wasn't in the mood. She wasn't sure what he was thinking behind those dark, hypnotic eyes. He had definitely been kinder towards her since he had saved her, the comments he threw at her in class, while on the surface just as sarcastic and pointed as ever, seemed somehow less barbed, as though he was doing it merely for show. She wondered briefly if her absence would be noticed. She was fairly sure that she could rely on Harry to come up with a suitable excuse. A visit to the hospital wing most likely. She had even considered going to Madam Pomphrey claiming to have a headache, so as to establish an alibi, but the thought of leaving her room and walking down the quiet corridors alone whilst everyone else was in class, was very unappealing since her encounter with Greyback. She still found herself waking up in the middle of the night, panic tightening in her chest, a silent scream dying on her lips. The only thing that could calm her was remembering Severus had been there, forcing Greyback away from her. The memory of his warm, earthy smell as she had clung to him in her terror kept her from breaking down completely. He had made her feel safe. She wanted to feel like that again. She didn't want to have to keep looking over her shoulder wherever she went. For some reason she wanted to be able to talk to Severus.

She wasn't there. He chided himself for feeling momentarily disappointed. Quickly glancing around the classroom he saw that everyone else seemed to be present. Making his way to the front of the classroom, he waved his wand and the instructions for brewing a powerful healing potion appeared on the board. It was a particularly complex one and he almost sighed when he thought of the mess Longbottom would come up with without Hermione to help him. Damnit! He had promised himself he would only think of her as Miss Granger. _Student. Student. Student. _Ran through his head again. After briefly explaining to the class what was expected of them he looked at Hermione's usual place and, as though he had only just noticed, said

"I see our resident know-it-all has declined to make an appearance today. Potter, you two are thick as thieves," as he said the word thieves his mind briefly flickered back to stolen boomslang skin and gillyweed which he was almost certain had been the work of the trio of friends. "Do you know why Miss. Granger thinks herself to be above attending my lessons?" Potter glowered back at him.

"Don't know... Sir. She mentioned something about not feeling well earlier, maybe she went to the hospital wing." Snape was certain the boy was lying, but it was unlike Granger to miss lessons, maybe something really was wrong. He resolved to find her later in the evening and check up on her, just in case.

Hermione was getting ready for bed early. Last night had seen a more vicious onslaught of nightmares than usual and she hadn't been able to get much sleep. She had already told Harry and Ron she needed an early night, so she was surprised by the curt knock on her bedroom door.

"Who's there?" She called out cautiously.

"So you are alive Miss. Granger. I presume that you have a fabulous excuse for missing potions this afternoon." Was all the reply she got.

'Great' she thought. 'Snape come to have a go at me.' "Just a moment Professor." She said and grabbed her dressing gown to cover her skimpy pyjamas.

Opening the door she was faced with the Potions Master drawn up to his full height looking as imposing and unapproachable as ever.

"Well?" was Snape's abrupt demand. She stood back from the doorway to allow him in. This was a conversation she preferred not to have in the middle of a corridor where anyone could overhear, especially as, best case scenario, Snape would likely give her a detention for skipping his class. Not the sort of thing that the Head Girl wanted everyone to hear. A strange look crossed Snape's face at the implied invitation into the girl's personal domain but he entered anyway, and managed to keep his emotions hidden when she shut the door.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon," Hermione began "I know short of death or loss of limb you don't think anything is an acceptable excuse." She entered cheekily before becoming serious again. "It's just I haven't been getting much sleep lately because of... Well, you know, and I just couldn't face it. I am sorry, I'll catch up the work I missed. It won't happen again." Snape regarded her for a moment before replying.

"Well provided it doesn't happen again, I suppose I can be lenient this time, considering the circumstances. You can come to detention tomorrow night to catch up on the work you missed, as you're evidently not up to it tonight." He said, appraising her scantily clad form, which had been exposed by her dressing gown slipping open slightly without her noticing. To Severus's surprise, she looked down at herself but did not move to cover herself up.

"Professor?" She asked tentatively. "I don't think I ever thanked you properly for what you did when Greyback..." She trailed off. Snape was slightly embarrassed.

"It... it was nothing. I'm sure anyone else would have done the same." He managed, not used to thanks.

"It wasn't nothing. Not to me. And anyone else wasn't there. It was you. Thank you." Before he could say anything else, she stepped forward and embraced him. He stiffened at first, but then allowed himself to relax into her. One hand coming to rest on the small of her back. The other tangled lightly in her curls. "Thank you." She murmured again into his chest. Her obvious sincerity seemed to bother him and he was left speechless for a moment. She had no inclination to pull away from him and for the first time in weeks she allowed herself to properly relax, leaning into the man who had been her rescuer.

Severus was unsure of what to do. He certainly didn't want her to move away from him but he was also aware that this was inappropriate between a teacher and a student. Even if that student was a very attractive young woman, and not a child any longer.

"Miss. Granger." He said, sliding his hands to her shoulders and holding her slightly away from him so he could look at her. "Really, no thanks are necessary." He released her and moved towards the door. "I shall expect you outside my office at eight tomorrow evening for your detention." He said, back to his usual self.

"Yes Professor." Was all she had a chance to say before he left. Hermione Granger slept soundly that night, with no nightmares to disturb her, and when she woke the following morning, she found that she was hugging one of her pillows, wishing it was someone else.

When Severus returned to his quarters after visiting Hermione, he was full of conflicting emotions. The memory of her pressed against him was strong in his mind, but he was disgusted by the thoughts going through his own mind. _She's a Student!_ He growled. He felt lecherous. "She was feeling vulnerable and all I could think about was..." He muttered. He couldn't hide it from himself any longer. He was very attracted to Hermione Granger. "Bugger." He cursed. Defeated. He would just have to be very careful from now on, after all, it was ridiculous to assume that the girl would be anything other than repulsed by him.

Hermione shivered as she descended into the cold dungeons for her detention. She was wearing her favourite old jeans and a new t-shirt she'd bought over the holidays. She'd forgotten how cold it could get away from the lit fires of the common room and bedrooms and the thin material was providing her no warmth, but it was too late to go back and get something warmer now. She'd just have to put up with it. She glanced at her watch as she reached the door of Snape's office, she was a little early but that was better than being late.

Snape looked up when he heard the knock on the door. "Come in." He said. "Good evening Professor." Hermione said as she entered "Sorry I'm a bit early."

"It's fine." Snape said quickly, cursing himself for exactly how fine it was. "I set out the ingredients for you." He nodded to a desk in the corner of the office with a cauldron stood ready and waiting. "I trust you know what to do?"

"Thank you Sir, yes." She replied and set about preparing her ingredients. As she worked she found herself unable to stop stealing glances at the Potions Master. He was sat at his desk marking. A strand of dark hair had fallen across his face and he had to keep tucking it behind his ear. She noticed that his hair was not as greasy as the nicknames made for him by students would like to make out. From where she was standing it looked soft. She felt the urge to go over to him and touch it. 'Stop it Hermione' She thought. 'He's your teacher for God's sake. Control yourself.' And she did. She quickly finished her potion, watching in satisfaction as it turned from a dark purple that was almost black, to exactly the right shade of silver. Bottling up a sample she took it over to Snape, who had become completely absorbed in his work.

"I'm finished Sir." He looked up in surprise, as if he'd forgotten she were there.

"Fine." He said, regaining his composure. "Leave it over there" He gestured to a small space on a table stacked with papers. "I'll look at it later. You may go after you've cleaned up your equipment."

She nodded and made quick work of tidying up the desk she had been working on, but couldn't resist looking over at Snape again. She let her hair fall to cover some of her face, so it wouldn't be too obvious. The potions master seemed to be staring into space, deep in thought. 'He certainly has enough to think about.' mused Hermione. 'Voldemort seems to be getting stronger, and he's the one constantly being asked to risk his life to help defeat him. Even Harry isn't in direct danger as often as Severus is.'

"It must be difficult." She said, without realising.

"What was that Miss Granger?" Snape asked, dragged away from his private thoughts.

"Oh." Hermione said seeing her mistake. "Sorry Sir, I was just thinking out loud. It's nothing important."

"No, what were you thinking?" He asked. Hermione, sensing no anger in his voice, decided to continue.

"I was just thinking Sir, that it must be very hard for you, having to spy on you-know-who all the time and fulfil your role as a teacher, not to mention constantly supplying the hospital wing with potions."

Snape was silent for a moment. He thought about scolding the girl for such impertinence, but something made him stop. "I suppose it is." He said finally. "It's nothing I cannot deal with though. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to though. If there's anything I can ever do to help..." Snape looked at her. He was rather taken aback by her offer, it was rare, almost unheard of, for anyone to be concerned about him, but she seemed to be serious.

"The offer is much appreciated." Snape said before looking back down at the papers he had been working on. Hermione took this as her cue to leave.

"Goodnight Sir." She said as she walked through the door.

"Goodnight Miss Granger." Snape replied, and when he was sure that she was out of earshot, he whispered softly. "Goodnight Hermione."


End file.
